


Haha!! IT SUCKS TO SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by Pfeh



Series: We can't sleep [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, God - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I'm not even sorry for my song chioce, It's shorter than the others, Like I said I have no idea, Oh, Oh wait actual tags, crack fic?, it's funny, my, tHIS IS SO SHORT, uh, uuuuuuuuuhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeh/pseuds/Pfeh
Summary: REVENGE!!OrKeith gives everyone a rude awakening.





	Haha!! IT SUCKS TO SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

Keith was mad. He hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in almost a week. So last night he went to bed early. Though for much more devious reasons than he told his team. He had said he was going to bed early. And really he was. He just didn’t mention he was waking up really early to wake them up with a song.

He wasn’t even going to do a proper song. It was more a parody that he heard other kids at the garrison singing all the time.

It was time.

“CARRY ON MY AFRO BUUUUUN”

Everyone fell out of their beds.

“THERE’LL BE CHEESE WHEN YOU HAVE FUN.”

Not to his surprise, Lance was the first to sing along with him.

“LAY YOUR WEARY BUCKTOOTH VEEEEEST”

Shiro made a confused noise as Pidge and Hunk sang the last bit with them.

“PURPLE DINOSAUR”

They all promptly shut up.

Keith was rested and wouldn’t be able to sleep again.

Lance was one of those people where once they woke up they couldn’t sleep.

Pidge and Hunk fell back asleep in almost no time.

Shiro was confused for a small bit before he went to sleep again.

Coran and Allura never even woke up this time.

Keith and Lance went to the room with all the couches. Lance asked if the could sing the actual song. Keith wasn’t against it so they did.  
When everyone else woke up they found Keith and Lance making breakfast for everyone. While singing Carry On Wayward Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that this whole series has been finished since October 10 of last year? Sorry I didn't want it to end. So should I make another series related to this it would be during the daytime and I don't want to spoil anything so I'm going to stop here. But they would be very short and incredibly ridiculous so if that still interests anyone let me know! Anyway for anyone left reading this thanks and maybe drop a comment? Give it a kudos? Lemme know if I'm failing miserably at anything. Thanks for reading and I'll see you later? Probably.


End file.
